


Une Fin Heureuse

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: 12daysofcarnivale, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, James and that damn dress will be the death of Henry, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reference to ass eating, sex so good you forget english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Prompt: A private performance





	Une Fin Heureuse

James wasn’t shy about his body, especially not in front of Henry. They had seen (touched, kissed, ravaged …) one another in all sorts of states but the Commander hesitated only for a moment in the earthy toned dress he found in Sir John’s storage. His silver haired devil of a companion sat up on the bunk in James’ private quarters, eyes wandering all over his body, seemingly enjoying what he saw.

“I have to admit James’, I thought I had the best costume for Carnivale but this one certainly is a winner.” Le Vesconte purred while motioning the man forward. James shivered, only wearing the velvet dress even in a heated room wasn’t enough to starve off the cold but Henry would warm him soon. He found a place in the Lieutenants lap, hiking up the fabric and exposing his pale legs. Henry’s hands, still bandaged from his earlier magnetic readings felt rough as they graced his skin.

“I’m your gift this evening, mon cher. Ask anything of me and I am yours.” Fitzjames’ purred as the silver haired man kissed at his exposed collar bone, his favorite element of the dress was how wide it exposed him, hanging deep from his shoulders. He felt beautiful, like himself, like he was meant to feel. He knew Henry was hurting just as much as him, they needed this, a night just to themselves.

“I want your beautiful long legs wrapped around me,” Henry mouthed, hitching up his skirt to feel him underneath. James’ was exposed, having prepared himself for his lover anticipating his private show ending with him on his back. “Oh you naughty boy, I should punish you for being so wicked and taking the fun out of everything.” He play pouted and James caught him in a kiss, lightly biting at his pouting lower lip.

“You can taste me afterwards if you’re so intent on it, my love.” He jested back, already feeling his companion begging for his attention. James felt a boost to his already over inflated ego knowing Henry lusted after him while wearing such a scandalous piece of fabric. With the wrong man this could have been the end of his career but as he said years ago on HMS _Clio_ Henry T.D Le Vesconte was the man for him.

It didn’t take long for Henry to have his way, James’ velvet skirt was hitched up exposing his supple ass as Henry used the last of their oil to coat his aching and exposed cock. Something told him that there wouldn’t be another time for this, not after Carnivale. Not after they started walking. He breached him skillfully, a man who had done this many times before and had the patience to work himself inside him. James’ breath hitched at the intrusion, his thighs shaking as he wrapped himself around the silver haired man, begging him silently for more.

If there was one thing he loved most about Le Vesconte it was that the man fucked him like he was a queen. Henry chased James’ pleasure before his own, hitting him in just the right places while languishing his tongue and teeth against his throat and chest. The Commander dug his fingers into his Lieutenants shoulders, he would probably leave a bruise but at this point he didn’t care and his lover didn’t seem to complain.

Le Vesconte rutted into him, panting praises in his mother tongue while stroking the man below him. He was getting closer with every thrust and James could feel himself nearing his end as well. He clenched down on his thick member, using his legs to pull Henry closer to him as he came. Le Vesconte grunted against his lips, filling him with warm seed while James’ painted his unfortunate dress with a splatter of his own. They lay together for a moment in silence, wrapped within one another until one of them spoke.

“ _Bonne année, mon cher_.” James breathed, peppering Henry’s slack face with kisses. The silver haired man smiled, amber eyes staring into the Commander’s cognac brown.

“ _Bonne année_ , _mon coeur_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Happy new year my treasure   
> ~~Happy new year my heart
> 
> Tumblr said no porn and I said fight me


End file.
